Marcas
by MrRayney
Summary: Starfire no había querido avergonzar a su amiga, tan solo quería saber si aquellas extrañas marcas entre sus muslos ya habían sanado. Aunque tal vez haber estado en la pizzería y rodeados de sus amigos no hubiera sido el mejor momento para tocar el tema.


_**Thigh Hickeys**_

 _ **Escrito por Ava Chanel**_

 _ **Traducido por MrRayney**_

Nunca se habia sentido tan bien traducir tan seguido, ya había olvidado lo agradable que se siente.

 **Los personajes de los Teen Titanes no son de mi propiedad, tampoco la historia es mía. Yo tan solo me encargo de su distribución al español.**

* * *

 ** _Marcas_**

Curiosamente fue Starfire la primera en darse cuenta.

Durante un épico enfrentamiento en contra del Dr. Light, Raven y Starfire unieron fuerzas para derrotarlo. La empática lo mantuvo a raya mientras la princesa alienígena lo bombardeo con una lluvia de starbolts para después taclearon con fuerza y estamparlo contra un edificio, todo esto mientras sus compañeros de equipo estaban fuera de servicio.

Una vez que lo entregaron a las autoridades, todos decidieron ir a la pizzería para celebrar y fue cuando la princesa decidió mencionarlo.

—Raven ¿Tus lesiones aún no han sanado?— pregunto Starfire bastante preocupada y con una triste mirada plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿De qué heridas estás hablando, Star?— pregunto la hechicera examinando su propio cuerpo, tratando de encontrar cualquier señal de sangre seca o moretones que pudo haber ganado en la reciente batalla.

Fue entonces que Starfire decidió señalar las largas y desnudas piernas de su mejor amiga.

—Hay muchas heridas en lo largo de tu piel, casi parecieran que son… ¿marcas de mordidas?

Cada Titán en la mesa detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante, mirando fijamente a Raven con gran curiosidad. Mientras tanto, la chica mitad demonio sabía exactamente a lo que su amiga se estaba refiriendo y como resultado, sintió como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo desde el cuello hacia arriba. Inmediatamente utilizo su capa para cubrirse las piernas.

—No… no se de lo que estás hablando— balbuceo Raven con el ceño fruncido e intentando ignorar las miradas que estaba recibiendo de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Están allí en tus muslos, por todo el frente y alrededor de tu parte posterior. Los note durante nuestra batalla de hoy— continuo explicando Starfire mirando fijamente las piernas de la hechicera ahora escondidas.

— ¿Dijiste marcas de mordidas, Star?— pregunto Cyborg alzando una ceja.

—Si— asintió la princesa en respuesta— Son como unas pequeñas lunas rojas que parecen marcas de dientes. No son muy diferentes a las que Robin disfruta dejar alrededor de mi cuello cuando tenemos nuestro tiempo de caridad como pareja.

— ¡Starfire!— exclamo el chico maravilla mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron e intento no ahogarse con el trozo de pizza que andaba masticando.

—¿Estás diciendo que Rae tiene chupetones en sus muslos?— volvió a preguntar Cyborg inclinándose hacia adelante y usando su ojo cibernético para examinar a Raven quien se encontraba ya bastante incomoda debido a la situación que estaba protagonizando.

— ¿No son heridas de batalla?

Starfire jadeo repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y entonces sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia el changeling que se encontraba llenando su boca con tantos trozos de pizza que podía meter.

Chico Bestia fingió que ninguno de sus amigos existía y ataco vorazmente la comida que tenía en frente para que no pudiera decir algo que pudiera meterlo en problemas. Todos excepto Raven lo miraban sorprendidos.

—Si sabes que en algún momento te quedaras sin rebanadas ¿verdad?— le informo Cyborg a su mejor amigo de manera inexpresiva.

El changeling tan solo se encogió de hombros y continúo mascando la comida que tenía en la boca.

—De todas las cosas que no quería enterarme mientras estábamos comiendo…— murmuro Robin mientras se masajeaba la frente.

— ¿Está siendo muy brusco contigo, Raven?— pregunto Starfire mientras trataba de reconfortar a su mejor amiga.

—Más bien al parecer no sabe controlar sus instintos…— murmuro la hechicera entre dientes.

Chico Bestia finalmente se tragó su comida y comenzó a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza, eligiendo mirar por la ventana en lugar de cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo y negándose a comentar sobre lo que pasaba.

— ¿Estás seguro de que sigues siendo vegetariano, Bestita?—pregunto Cyborg burlándose del cambia formas sugestivamente mientras movía las cejas.

Si Chico Bestia tuviera la capacidad de su tono de piel, ahora seria de color rojo cereza en lugar de verde.

Garfield siempre había tenido una gran debilidad ante las burlas de Cyborg, esta no era una excepción por lo que al no ser capaz de soportarlo más y haber permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, sus intentos le decían que tenía que responder, inclusive si esto fuera en contra de los deseos de Raven.

—No puedo evitarlo ¿Eso es lo que querías oír? Ella tiene esas largas piernas y esas piernas se encuentran conectadas con su espalda y…bueno…

El chico de piel verde se detuvo al instante cuando sintió la fija y asombrada mirada de Raven, su pálido rostro ahora de color rojo debido al calor.

¿Acaso el aire acondicionado se había descompuesto o era solo su imaginación?

— ¡Harías lo mismo y lo sabes!— le grito a Victor sin poder hacer nada más.

Raven se levantó bruscamente. Golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.

—Eso es todo— dijo ella apretando los dientes y abriendo uno de sus portales— Me largo de aquí.

Rápidamente ella desapareció dentro del portal y este se cerró al instante.

—Creo que la hemos hecho enfadar…— murmuro Starfire haciendo un puchero y sintiéndose culpable.

—Voy a ir a hablar con ella— anuncio Robin poniéndose de pie.

Chico Bestia se golpeó la frente repentinamente contra la mesa, gimiendo miserablemente.

—No…creo que ustedes ya le causaron suficiente daño. No se preocupen, puedo manejar esto— les dijo fríamente.

Acto seguido se transformó en un halcón verde y despego a gran velocidad.

— ¿Creen que va a poder animarla?— pregunto Robin algo escéptico.

Cyborg le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro a su líder.

— ¿Vistes esas marcas de dientes en Raven? Supongo que simplemente va a plantar su cara entre sus piernas y eso anima a mucha gente— explico el titán cibernético tomando por sorpresa a Robin por su repentina vulgaridad.

Starfire tan solo suspiro, acunando su barbilla entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Debo admitir que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy celosa ¿Podemos volver a casa, Robin? Me gustaría que levantaras mi estado de ánimo como nuestro amigo lo hace con Raven.

Robin tan solo golpeo la mesa con su frente.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos tener una comida normal en familia?

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
